


A for Effort

by That_Writing_Thing



Category: The Society (TV 2019), The Society - Fandom
Genre: Au that there is no au, M/M, Slow Burn, holy fuck it’s a slow burn, just high school babies being awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Writing_Thing/pseuds/That_Writing_Thing
Summary: Grizz is a senior in the small town of West Ham, he’s on the football team, gets almost perfect grades, and he’s hopelessly in love with junior Sam Eliot. Only problem? He’s still in the closet. Well, that’s not the only problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Grizz hadn't ever considered himself unlucky. He had plenty of friends, enjoyed school, kicked ass at football, by all means he should be loving his life. But he couldn't seem to quite reach his peace when he was seated directly next to Sam Eliot in not one, but two classes for senior year.   
Sam, was the only openly gay person in the whole school, and Grizz had been practically in love with him for the last three years.   
It had been easy to ignore at first, Grizz was straight, no if's and's or but's about it, and he avoided Sam at all costs just to be on the safe side. Three years is a long time though, and with every passing month, Grizz found it harder and harder to deny his feelings for the redheaded boy next to him.   
Grizz had Biology and History with Sam, and even though it was the first day of class, he could already tell he was in for a rough ride. Sams leg practically brushed against his own as Grizz nervously tapped his foot. The teacher was droning on about something, though Grizz was too on edge to catch a single word of it. whatever it was, Sam seemed absolutely enthralled by it. Whenever Grizz would glance over, Sam was entirely focused, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a small pout.   
"Sam Eliot, Gareth visser-"  
The teacher calls, and upon hearing g his real name, Grizz is suddenly snapped back to reality.   
"What?"  
He asks, sitting up straighter by a fraction. Sam glances over to grizz, suddenly aware that the whole class was looking at the two of them. Their teacher rolls his eyes, giving Grizz an exasperated look over the wire rims of his glasses.  
"The two of you are going to be lab partners, that’s not a problem is it?"  
Grizz's face goes red as he clears his throat, shaking his head.   
"Uh no, no sir, sorry."  
He mumbles, practically hiding behind the shaggy locks of hair that had just fallen into his face. The class resumes its normal behavior as Sam gently taps the desk, drawing Grizz’s attention to him.   
“What happened?”  
He asks quietly, signing as he did so. Sams voice was slightly off, and honestly the only thing that alerted you that he was deaf, but Grizz just found it to be one more thing about Sam that interested him.   
“We’re lab partners.”  
Grizz whispers, watching Sam watch his lips as he spoke. Grizz knew Sam could read lips, but he still felt guilty about the communication barrier. Sam nods, giving Grizz a shrug before turning back to the front, his eyebrows almost instantly scrunching together once again.   
Grizz spends the rest of class trying to not show how nervous he was. He had no idea how he was going to handle beings Sams lab partner when he could barely focus just sitting at the same table as him.   
When the bell rang Grizz practically knocked his chair over in an attempt to leave the class as quickly as possible, absolutely buzzing from nervous energy. He had to confront Sam, and his feelings, one day. Today, however, was not that day.  
“Grizzy! What’s for lunch?”  
Clark shouts across the hall. Grizz groans as his friend practically body-slams into him, pushing him farther down the hall to the cafeteria.   
“I’m not gonna memorize the fucking lunch schedule Clark, I don’t care how many times you ask.”  
Grizz snaps, still wound up from class. Clark snorts, his arm casually around grizz’s shoulders as they enter the overly-crowded caf. Over the summer Grizz had spent most of his time camping in the middle of the woods, with as many books as he could carry, and he was looking forward to being immersed in his wild group of friends once again.  
“Grizzy Bear!”  
The group shouts collectively upon seeing him, and Grizz can feel his nerves calming easily. Grizz wasn’t out yet, but it wasn’t because he was afraid they wouldn’t accept him, it was just easier to finish high school and come out in college, and not have to go through the process of explaining to every man he was close with that he wasn’t trying to fuck them.  
“How was your summer Grizz?”  
Gwen asks from across the table, but before Grizz has the chance to answer, Jason butts in, snatching for the schedule crumpled in Grizz’s hand.  
“Do we have any classes together dude?”  
Jason practically shouts, comparing their schedules with an intensity Grizz thought impossible for the jock. Grizz dives into the conversation, feeling all his anxieties disappear one by one. By the end of lunch, Grizz had practically forgotten about Sam Eliot and his stupidly beautiful face, and instead decided to focus on the fact that football practice was this afternoon.   
“Were gonna kick absolute ass this year dude! I mean look at you, we’re gonna be unstoppable!”  
Luke exclaims as they leave the cafeteria, and Grizz feels a natural smile break across his face.   
“Hell yea man.”  
Grizz agrees, slapping luke on the back as they part ways to their individual classes for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Fuck, marry, kill."  
Becca offers, signing quickly as she and Sam sit in the bleachers. It was a school-wide tradition to watch the first day of football practice after school, the stands filled with bored students jeering at the new players and teasing their friends, it always had a surprisingly good turnout.  
"Oh god, Don't make me do this, you don't even play it right."  
Sam responds, glancing over to the field where dozens of guys slammed into one another. It was a mess Sam didn't even pretend to understand, but Becca enjoyed the 'sightseeing' as she called it.   
"Come on sam! I heard Olivia and the girls playing it in gym today, it's fun I promise."  
Becca signs, Sam rolling his eyes in response. Becca takes this as a yes, and begins scanning the field for their first victim.   
"Hmmm. Fuck, marry, kill... Shoe!"  
Becca signs triumphantly, pointing to the water-boy standing on the edge of the field. Even through his body language, Sam could tell he was having a serious case of FOMO, and Sam can't help but crinkle his nose in confusion.   
"I literally didn't know he existed before this very moment."  
Sam signs, and Becca shoves his arm.   
"That keeps it from being biased! Now stop avoiding the question!"    
Sam sighs, considering for a moment as he tapped his pen against his notebook.  
"Fuck I guess. I mean he doesn't look too bad from up here."  
Sam signs, watching Becca's eyes widen as she claps a hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter.   
"Don't act so surprised! You know I'm running a little low on options."  
Sam signs, and Becca nods, regaining her composure except for the small smirk on her face as she scanned for another face.   
"What about Grizz?"  
She asks, pointing to the one with a small bun atop his head. Sam cocks his head to the side as he watches Grizz sprinting across the field. Grizz wasn't the captain, at least Sam didn't think so, but he seemed to know exactly hat he was doing on the field.  
"We're lab partners in bio, and he's right next to me in history."  
Sam informs Becca, avoiding having to play her game. She's quickly sidetracked, scooting closer and signing furiously at Sam.   
"Please tell me you're going to climb him like a tree."  
She signs, and Sam scoffs.   
"Yea I'll just fuck him in the middle of a bio lecture."  
Sam responds, and Becca laughs, loudly apparently, if the people next to them turning around had any indication.   
"Well you're going to be working together, probably hanging outside of school, you might even get to his house."  
Becca signs, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
"don't tempt me."  
Sam signs back, watching Grizz leap over another player and roll across the grass, popping back up like it was nothing.   
Grizz was hot, Sam had known that since he was old enough to know what it meant to be hot, and through the years as he got more fit and his hair got floppier, Sam found himself liking Grizz the best of all the assholes that hang around Campbell. But Grizz was straight, and Sam saw no use in desperately pining after a straight guy, he wasn't going to be that stereotypical.   
"You never answered my question."  
Becca signs, tugging on Sams sleeve to get his attention. Sam sighs, thinking of his answer, before they're interrupted. Someone roughly grabs Sams shoulder, turning him towards them.   
"Time to go."  
Campbell signs, and Sam glowers up at his older brother.   
"I'm busy."  
Sam signs back, and Campbell rolls his eyes, hands on his hips.   
"I don't give a fuck. moms on my ass about making sure you don't get yourself hit by a car or something."  
Campbell says, his signing was always so aggressive that it was easy for Sam to read his tone, which was pissed off like usual.   
"Let me say goodbye to Becca."  
Sam says, slowly gathering his things.   
"Yea whatever just hurry up you little f-"  
Campbell stops mid word and mid sign, casting a glance over Becca, who was glaring daggers at the older boy. Before Becca can rip Campbell a new one, Sam stands quickly, promising to text her as he shuffles off the bleachers behind his brother.   
"Hey Campbell we still on for fugitive tonight?"  
Harry asks, Sam just barely catching the words as they make their way past.   
"Uh yea sure man."  
Campbell says, and Harry awkwardly waves at Sam.   
"There's a party after if you wanted to swing by or something."  
Harry says, Sam giving him an uncomfortable smile and a nod as Campbell pulls him along. Sam was used to this, the pity-invites, nobody wanted to exclude him, but it always felt forced and awkward. He would go sometimes, but he usually just chilled in the corner with Becca the entire time.   
Walking home though, something in the air still felt like summer, and Sam texted Becca, hoping she'd be down to go to Harry's party that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y’all I really wasn’t expecting anybody to read this, and so many of you have commented such sweet things on my first chapter! Y’all are the only reason I felt inspired to even try and write more of this, so thank you <3


	3. Chapter 3

Grizz wasn't nearly drunk enough for this. Clark, Jason, Luke, and Harry, amongst many, many, other drunk idiots were trying to form a pyramid in Harry's backyard. And while Grizz knew they were having a good time, there was also nothing on this planet that could convince him to join in.   
"Come on Grizzy we need a base man!"  
Someone calls, Grizz can't even tell who. Without a word, Grizz turns on his heel and stumbles inside. Partying is fun when you're drunk enough, but Grizz had started later than everybody else, and just wasn't feeling the same party spirit.   
"Carla! How goes it?"  
Grizz exclaims,throwing an arm around the girl who had somehow managed to have every English class with him since the sixth grade. It had become a running joke at this point, and was one of the only reason they were friends in the first place.  
"Hi Grizzy bear! Your cups looking a bit empty there!"  
She comments, leading Grizz over to the counter full of mixers.   
"How fucked up are you trying to get?"  
She asks, grabbing a random bottle.   
"Absolutely ruin me Carla, I'm putting my night into your hands."  
Grizz responds, his nose scrunching as Carla pours a generous amount of vodka into his solo cup, only to be chased with a small amount of orange juice.   
"Wow."  
Grizz manages, staring at the cup in his hand that was practically straight alcohol.   
"Don't say I never did anything for you."  
Carla says with a shrug, disappearing back into the crowd.   
"Uh, I won't."  
Grizz responds to the empty air, taking a heavy drink before coughing once and looking around in a daze. He knew everybody here, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them. That is, until his eyes land on the last person he expected to be here.   
Sam was graceful all the time, no matter what he was doing, to Grizz he looked like a painting. So seeing him in the middle of this hell was a shock to grizz's system. He was like the only light on in a sea of darkness, and Grizz was drawn to him like a magnet. With just enough liquor in his system to make him bold, Grizz saunters up to Sam and his friend Becca, both of whom only notice his arrival when he's right in front of them.   
"Hey, you're my lab partner right?"  
Grizz asks, and internally smacks himself in the head. He was sitting directly next to Sam earlier that day, there no way in hell he could play this as a casual meeting.   
"Yes, it's Grizz right? I'm Sam."  
Sam says, signing as he speaks. Grizz's Brain, which was usually so quick on the draw, takes a moment to process that Sam knew his name, before realizing how dumb he was being. Of course Sam knew him, he was relatively popular, everyone knew him.   
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
Becca suddenly says, signing to Sam before darting away, leaving Grizz and Sam alone in the crowded living room.   
"So, I didn't expect to see you here."  
Grizz stammers, raising his voice over the noise for a second, and then remembering that sam can't hear him either way. Grizz's face flushed deep as Sam surveys the room, shrugging.  
"It's a change of scenery."  
Is all he says, and Grizz can't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath.   
"Do you want something to drink? I'd offer you mine but it's really strong."  
Grizz offers, cringing at himself again as sam chuckles, shaking his head.   
"Nah, I'm too much of a lightweight. Two drinks in and I'll be dancing on the bar."  
Sam says, his hands fluttering around him in a mesmerizing fashion. So mesmerizing in fact, that Grizz almost doesn't catch what he had just said. He catches it though, and almost chokes on his drink at the idea of Sam table dancing.   
"Dude I'm kidding."  
Same says, noting the bewildered look on Grizz's face. Grizz laughs awkwardly, trying to clear his throat and hopefully recover from how badly he was floundering this. Someone shouts loudly in the distance, and Grizz suddenly and desperately wishes he could sign, or at least communicate with Sam better. Not knowing what else to say, Grizz folds his arms across his chest, signing bullshit, the only sign language Grizz knew. It was sloppy, and Grizz spilt some of his drink in the process, but Sam seemed to get the message as a smile cracked across his face, a giggle escaping his lips.   
"What is?"  
He asks, and Grizz just shrugs, his face red as a tomato.   
"It's the only sign language I know, sorry."  
Grizz apologies. Sam nods, one corner of his mouth still turned up in a wry smile.  
"Well at least you're trying."  
Sam says, and Grizz laughs in relief, he felt like an idiot around Sam, all this laughing and giggling and blushing, he was sure he looked like one too. After a few seconds of silence, Grizz takes another heavy drag of his drink. He was definitely, absolutely, not sober, but if he wanted to keep talking to Sam like this and not have a heart attack, he was going to have to keep drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter, I’m sorry they’re all so short but I don’t want to rush them or anything. Also I’m trying really hard to not use ideas that other grizzam writers have used, especially because there are so many good fics on here like omg. So these chapters might take a little longer to come out, but I almost might be hit with inspiration and churn out a lot at once. Who knows. Anyway, love y’all!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into biology wasn't something sam expected to look forward to, but after running into Grizz at Harry's party the night before, he was interested to see how the older boy would act. Grizz could almost be described as nervous last night, but was without a doubt, friendly and making an effort to get to know Sam. When he sat at their table though, Grizz barely even looked up from his book, except to give Sam a tight-lipped smile. Sam couldn't help but feel disappointed, Grizz had been so friendly at the party, and now here he sat, barely even acknowledging him. Sam's so wrapped up thinking about the night before that he doesn't even realize the teacher had begun his lesson.  
Sam knew all the lectures were online, but he still tried to keep up with the teacher, frantically reading the mans lips as he flew through the lessons. It was like he had no idea Sam was deaf, or just didn't care. By the end of the lesson Sam felt completely overwhelmed, groaning to himself and placing his head in his hands as the students around him slowly shuffle out of the class. A hand lightly touched his shoulder, and he quickly sits up straight. Grizz looked stiff as a board, his eyes wide and his mouth pressed into a thin line as he tried, and failed, to tuck his hair behind his ear.  
"You okay?"  
Grizz asks, and Sam gives him a wry smile, shrugging as he thought of a response. He didn't think Grizz would judge him, but it was still embarrassing to admit.  
"I'm having some trouble keeping up, he speaks so fast."  
Sam says while signing, giving a strong side eye to their teacher, who was in deep conversation with Gordie and Bean.  
"Oh. I, uh, I didn't even think about that. So... What are you gonna do?"  
Grizz asks, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his red and gold letterman jacket. Sam shakes his head, standing and gathering his books.  
"I don't know, usually the teachers are more accommodating."  
Sam says, following Grizz out of their classroom and into the crowded hallway. Grizz watches his hands intensely as Sam signs, as if he was trying to memorize the movements. Grizz stands still for a moment, looking around and biting his lip hard enough that Sam was afraid he'd draw blood.  
"I'm good at science, always have been. This class is more of a review than anything else for me."  
Grizz informs him, trying to tuck his hair behind his ear again, something Sam was beginning to find endearing.  
"Ah. You're lucky."  
Sam says, and they stand still again, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Grizz looked like he wanted to say something, so Sam watched him, ready to read his lips at any moment, but Grizz simply just nods awkwardly.  
"Yea. Later."  
He says, turning on his heel and hurrying down the hall, slamming into a few people as he desperately tries to make it to his friends. Sam watches him stumble through the crowd, easily keeping track of him considering that he was almost a head taller than everybody else.  
It doesn't take Becca long to appear out of thin air, signing furiously at Sam.  
"So what's up with you and Grizz?"  
She asks, a spark lighting in her eyes. Sam can already tell she's planning something.  
"Don't even go there, Grizz and I are allowed to have a conversation without it being anything but friendly."  
Sam sings back, and Becca rolls her eyes.  
"But he was like SO flirting with you at the party last night."  
Becca signs, and this time it's sams turn to roll his eyes.  
"Weren't you... I don't know... nowhere near us last night? For like a long time?"  
Sam asks, much to Becca's annoyance. Her temper was notorious, and not even Sam could avoid her brief flare-ups.  
"Yea so you two could let the sparks fly, you ungrateful idiot!"  
She snaps, starting down the hall. Sam catches up easily, bumping her shoulder with his own, as if to call a truce.  
"Lets talk about something else?"  
Sam suggests as they sit, and Becca scrunches her nose, sliding him her baby carrots like she did every day, and taking big bites of her muffin.  
"Like what?"  
She signs, her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk from the sheer amount of muffin she had shoved in there.  
"How about we talk about how much we hate high school."  
Sam tries, but even he isn't in the spirit of complaining about the same things as usual. He wanted something different. Becca doesn't even bother with a response, both of them eating in silence.  
Sam can see Grizz and his friends at their table across the cafeteria, all of them laughing and rough-housing. Grizz was in the middle of it, his nervous mask from earlier was now broken into a wide grin, his eyes sparkling.  
Sam found himself watching Grizz, wondering what color, exactly, his eyes were, what his voice sounded like, what his hands felt like. He was completely lost in thoughts of Grizz, and it wasn't until Becca knocks on the table to grab his attention, signing to him that lunch was over, that Sam realized that he was beginning to crush on Grizz. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like I’m floundering with this, but I kinda have a storyline in my mind now, so at least that’s better lol


	5. Chapter 5

Grizz tossed and turned that night, unable to fall asleep. Every time he would get close, images of Sam would fade into his mind, and he would suddenly be more awake than he had felt all day.  
"You should have offered to help him, you fucking moron"  
Grizz whispers to himself, his voice sounding small in the darkness. Grizz didn't know how he was going to muster up enough balls to ask Sam if he needs a tutor. He could barely get a sentence out when they were just making small talk.  
Talking to Sam was more difficult than Grizz had ever imagined it would be, and not just because Sam couldn't hear him. Grizz could talk to anybody, and everyone seemed to have this urge to befriend him, and it was always so easy, so natural. Whenever Grizz was around Sam though, his palms got sweaty and his brain seemed to malfunction, and he couldn't seem to form the right words.  
Grizz groans, sitting up in bed and turning on his lamp. He doesn't hesitate when he leans over the side table, snatching his copy of The Valley of Fear, and opening it to the page he had marked. Sherlock Holmes always calmed Grizz, the mysteries always were solved by the end and everything had a logical solution. Something he desperately wished was true in his life at that very moment. 

The next morning Grizz woke roughly to the sound of his alarm blaring. His lamp was still on, and his book was lying open on his chest, neck tilted at an uncomfortable angle.  
"Ah fuck."  
He groans, sitting up stiffly and rubbing his eyes. It wasn't Grizz's first time falling asleep while reading, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time, but it did nothing to quiet the voices in his head. They shouted at him, telling him he was being an idiot for not asking Sam if he needed a tutor. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get to know Sam, one-on-one. But Grizz knew that Sam had him wrapped around his pinky, and if Grizz decided to actually start spending time with him... well it would be a slippery slope to say the least.  
"Gareth! You're going to be late for school hun!"  
His mom calls from downstairs, and the smell of bacon is enough to tempt Grizz out of his room and into the kitchen. His dad sat with his morning paper out, suit and tie on, perfectly put together.  
"Don't want to miss any school on the day of your first game of the season!"  
His dad exclaims, slapping Grizz on the back as he gets up, adjusting his tie before hurrying out the door, without so much as a goodbye to Grizz's mother.  
"I'm really sorry we won't be able to make it to your game hun."  
Grizz's mom says, setting down some breakfast in front of him.  
"It's fine."  
He mumbles, staring down at the large plate of food, not even a hint of an appetite anywhere in sight.  
"You're a growing boy Gareth, you need to eat."  
His mom insists, but Grizz just shrugs, his mind wandering to Sam again, what he could be doing right now, what he ate for breakfast, how long it took him to get ready. His mom leans down in front of him, hands on her hips.  
"Ah. So what's her name?"  
She asks, causing Grizz to practically jump out of his skin.  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
He stammers, trying desperately to seem casual.  
"Oh please Gareth, I've seen that look before, and it's always on some little boy who's head over heels for the first time. So...what's her name?"  
She asks, and Grizz gulps, shaking his head as he stands.  
"We're not having this conversation."  
He says quickly, taking a single piece of bacon of the plate and practically sprinting to his room.  
Grizz knew his mom loved him, he's always known that. But he also knew his mom took him out of tap dancing class, a class he really liked thankyouverymuch, because she thought it was the thing making him gay. Thank god he was good at football, or who knows how far she was willing to go to try and 'fix' him. His dad was hardly present in his life, just enough to give him a few slaps on the back with the occasional 'old sport' thrown in every once in a while, so Grizz had honestly no idea how he would react. Which somehow almost made it worse. He would just have to wait till college, then he could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted.  
"Till college."  
He whispers to himself, shrugging his letterman over his baggy shirt, and tying on his boots. It was just a year, he could avoid telling Sam Eliot he liked him for a year couldnt he?  
Grizz looks at himself in the mirror, not even going to the trouble or brushing his hair.  
"I'm gonna fucking die."  
He grumbles, shouldering his backpack and hurrying down the stairs. His dad was right, he really didn't want to be late today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited for the next chapter, so sorry if this one isn’t super interesting :/


	6. Chapter 6

Grizz wasn't in history or biology, in fact, none of the football players were in class. Sam didn't know what to do with himself, trying desperately to keep up. But his mind wanted to be anywhere but the lecture, constantly floating to Grizz. and what he could be doing right now that was important enough to miss class, and why on earth he was acting so strange. Sam knew Grizz was friends with everyone, so he tried not reading into their new "friendship" too heavily. He still always questioned though, was Grizz's weird behavior because he was gay?   
Being the only openly gay person in the whole school had its advantages and disadvantages, mostly the latter, but he wasn't an idiot, and he knew it affected how people saw him. At that very moment, all Sam knew was that he was starting to fall for Grizz, and right now all he could do was pray that his sexuality wasn't what was making Grizz act so strangely. Sam would rather jump off the library roof than make Grizz intentionally uncomfortable, but he couldn't think of a good time to ever let him know that it was all just friendly.  
Before Sam knew it, the class was over and he stood with everybody else, feeling like he was walking through a haze, he trudged to the cafeteria and sat at his usual lunch table, waiting for Becca to arrive as dozens upon dozens of students mill around him. There was a significant lack of football players and cheerleaders, and Sam suddenly put the pieces together in his head just as Becca plops down next to himm.   
"What's up, dummy?"  
She signs, a playful smile on her face. Clearly she was in a better mood today than yesterday.   
"Nothing really."  
Sam replies, watching Becca pull out her camera and begin going through what she had taken photos of recently.  
"So... what are you doing tonight?"  
Sam signs, and Becca barely glances up from her camera.  
"Probably the same thing I do every night. A whole lot of nothing."  
She says, signing with one hand as she clicks through the photos.   
"What would you say to hanging out with your favorite person tonight instead?"  
Sam asks, and Becca's eyebrows shoot up.   
"Oh my god! Beyoncé is in our very own West Ham?"  
She signs, mock surprised painted across her face. Sam scoffs, gently shoving her shoulder as she giggles.   
"Shut up! You know I'm your favorite!"  
Sam says with a laugh, and Becca shrugs, setting the camera down.   
"What do you suggest we do tonight then, favorite?"  
She asks, and Sam tries to seem as casual as possible.   
"I don't know... maybe we could go to the football game?"  
Sam waits after his question, expecting anything but a positive response. Becca has enough sense to look confused.   
"Why in gods name would I willingly go to a melting pot of every single thing in this school that I hate?"  
Becca asks incredulously, and Sam honestly doesn't have a reasonable answer for her. He looks around them, trying to find a reason, but drawing short.   
"Honestly... I guess I kinda want to see Grizz play or something."  
Sam admits. Becca grins, and Sam assumes she squeals, considering the people shooting her dirty looks behind her.   
"Oh my god I knew it! You're so fucking into him!"  
Becca signs, and Sam feels his face turn red in embarrassment.   
"Shut up! Shut up okay!"  
Sam says, unable to keep a smile off his face as he swats her hands away from the furious signing she was attempting.  
"Fine. I'll go with you tonight, but only if you make an effort!"  
Becca signs, shooting Sam a look suspiciously close to one a mother would give.   
"I'll make an effort! It'll be fun!"  
Sam says enthusiastically. 

 

"This is not fun."  
Becca deadpans, and from the commotion around them, Sam can tell he wouldn't be able to hear her right now even if he wasn't deaf.   
The stands were packed for the first game, Becca and Sam somehow having squeezed right in the front, next to the benches and cheerleaders. Helena, Gwen, and Erika leading the squad in cheering on their team.   
"I mean it's a little fun."  
Sam tries, but becca shoots him a warning look.   
"You're lucky the games almost over. Do you even know who's winning right now? Because I sure as hell don't."  
She signs, and Sam scans the field, spotting Grizz easily. Grizz was a big guy, that's something that nobody could deny, but he never seemed intimidating. His always baggy clothes and relaxed demeanor made him feel more approachable, more like a teddy bear. That is, until he set foot on the field in his football uniform. With the shoulder pads and the tight fitting pants, Grizz looked absolutely massive, and when he took his helmet off the first time and Sam realized it was him, his mouth went dry and he forgot how to sign for a minute, Becca having to shake him out of his funk.  
Becca waves her hand in front of Sams face, snapping him back to attention.   
"Do you or do you not know who's winning? or are you just going to stare at Grizz's ass this whole time?"  
She signs, Sam instinctively glancing over to where Grizz faintly stood on the field before bringing his gaze back on her.   
"I mean that's why we came, right?"   
Sam signs back, the both of them laughing for a moment before the stands around them erupt into chaos, everyone jumping up and stomping their feet, hugging each other. Sam searches the field, trying to find an answer as to why everyone was loosing their shit. Their team is celebrating in the middle of the field, Grizz jumping on top of somebody and rolling on the ground with them. Becca points, and out of the corner of sams eye he can see the scoreboard, they had won the game.   
Sam laughs, watching the boys run back to practically attack their girlfriends, most of whom were cheerleaders on the sidelines waiting for them. Grizz however, jogs directly to where Sam and Becca sat, the two of them pressing against the railing at this arrival. He says a breathless hi, his face flushed and the hair that had fallen out of his ponytail clung to his face. Sam could feel his face turn red as a tomato, and goes even redder when Grizz looks him dead in the eyes and speaks to him.   
He wasn't red out of nervousness though, he was red because for the life of him he had no idea what Grizz just said. The jostling and the commotion and everything together just made Grizz's question into an unintelligible string of syllables. Sam looks over to Becca helplessly, and she leans down farther, saying something to Grizz. He huffs, hooking his arm around the railing and hoist himself to be eye level with Sam and Becca.   
"Do you need a tutor for biology?"  
Grizz asks, breathing heavily. Sam could tell he was running on adrenaline right now, and the fact that he was here, looking all hot and sweaty like he did, was enough for Sam to feel as if he needed to lie down. For a few days.   
"Uh, I think so."  
Sam responds breathlessly, and Grizz nods, suddenly seeming a little less bold. Before the pause can stretch too long though,Becca jumps in to save the day.  
"Grizz you should totally tutor Sam! I can get your number from one of the girls, just go enjoy your victory!"  
She says, signing as she spoke so that Sam knew what was going on. Sam silently thanked god for Becca as Grizz nods, giving Sam a small smile and a chuckle before jumping back down to the ground. All his friends swarmed around him, and he was whisked away without a moment to contemplate what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow! I really liked writing this chapter and you can probably tell because it’s a little long, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

"I DID IT MAN!"  
Grizz shouts, having just finished his fourth beer.  
"Hell fuckin yes you did it man! You won us the  first game of the fuckin season!"  
Luke shouts back, causing a wave of cheers to erupt around them. That was in fact, not what Grizz had been referencing, but nobody here needed to know that.  
While everyone else discussed plays and their favorite moments of the game, all Grizz could think about was noticing Sam at halftime, and deciding right then that he was going to ask Sam if he needed a tutor, anxieties be dammed. And afterwards, knowing he had just made the winning play, pumped full of adrenaline, he turned right to Sam and absolutely butchered what he had rehearsed. But that didn't matter, because it wasn't more than thirty minutes into the party that Becca texted Grizz, giving him Sams number, accompanied by a little winking emoji.  
Grizz had almost texted Sam three times by this point, but stopped himself every time. He didn't want Sam to think he was weird or something, which he probably already did. But Grizz couldn't force himself to care. All he had to do was think about Sams shocked expression when Grizz had pulled himself up to their level, going so far as to only use one arm. Sure, he had been showing off, but Grizz was allowed to show off. Especially considering that he had somehow found his balls in order to do it in the first place. Grizz could have kissed Sam right then, he realizes just after his fifth drink, and it's a thought that refuses to let itself be laid to rest. Grizz hadn't even thought of it in the moment, but looking back on it, they were definitely close enough.  
Grizz groans to himself, laying his head back and slouching, the couch he was sitting on practically enveloping him in the process.  
"Congratulations man!"  
He hears from beside him, and with a lazy head tilt, he can see its Dewey.  
"What's up?"  
Grizz asks, absolutely not in the mood to be bothered by the little kiss-ass that was Dewey.  
"You were kickass tonight man!"  
Dewey exclaims, and Grizz gives him a smile that never quite reached his eyes.  
"Thanks buddy."  
Grizz mumbles, clapping Dewey on the shoulder. Dewey takes this as a sign of friendship though, and jumps up from the couch.  
"I'll get you another beer man!"  
Dewey exclaims, racing off. Before Grizz has enough time to hide from the overly-excited Junior, Dewey is back and shoving a beer into Grizz's hand.  
"Uh- okay thanks."  
Grizz says, taking a heavy drink from it. This was beer number six, and Grizz had a high tolerance, but he was absolutely, undoubtedly, drunk.  
"So what's up man? wanna hang out after school sometime? I feel like we don't ever see each other outside school!"  
Dewey asks, and Grizz can't help but pity how desperate Dewey really sounded. It didn't mean Grizz wanted to spend any more time with Dewey than he had to, though.  
"Sorry man I'm gonna be tutoring Sam Eliot, so that plus football and stuff, I don't know how much free time I'll have."  
Grizz lies. He would be at football, and he would be tutoring Sam, but he absolutely would not be pressed for free time.  
"Oh Sam Eliot? Isn't that Campbell's younger brother?"  
Dewey asks, and Grizz nods, taking another swig of beer.  
"Dude, how much are you getting paid to tutor that little fag?"  
Grizz freezes as the words leave Dewey's mouth. Grizz stands unsteadily, giving Dewey a look that screamed 'yo what the fuck dude'.  
"What man?"  
Dewey asks, standing with Grizz.  
"That's not cool man."  
Grizz says, his speech noticeably slurred, and Dewey makes a face like he had just eaten a lemon.  
"What? He's a faggot, there's nothing up for debate about that."  
Dewey explains, his tone implying that he thought Grizz was too drunk to know what he was talking about.  
"Shut the fuck up Dewey."  
Grizz growls. By this point a small crowd had formed around them. Dewey was feeling the pressure to act tough, and he tries to puff his chest out, looking more like a baby bird than anything.  
"What are you gonna do Grizz? Your little friends a faggot and now I'm starting to think you're a fucking faggot too!"  
Dewey shouts, and grizz barely processes what he was doing before it happens. Grizz's fist collides with Dewey's face, and he can hear bones cracking. Pain shoots up his wrist and through his arm, and Dewey stumbles backwards, landing roughly on his ass. The crowd around them erupts into shouts and cheers, Clark and Jason holding Grizz back while luke goes to help Dewey up. Grizz stands stock still, staring in disbelief at the scrawny boy in front of him, whose nose was bleeding profusely as trees flooded from his eyes.  
"What the FUCK Grizz? You broke my fucking nose!"  
Dewey shouts, and Grizz feels his stomach turn.  
"Dude nobody gives a shit!"  
Clark shouts at Dewey, and Grizz wrenches himself from his friends grips, stumbling through the crowd that parted before him. His beer slides from his fingers in his rush, hitting the hardwood with a loud clatter. People call his name, hands grab for him, someone even tries to step in front of him, but Grizz is an unstoppable force in this moment, and nothing slows him down.  
He flings the front door open, stumbling down the steps and landing on his hands and knees in the perfectly manicured lawn. He couldn't remember who's house this was, but he bid a silent apology as he then proceeded to throw up all the contents in his stomach, all over the nice green grass.  
"Grizz man... did you seriously just punch Dewey in the face?"  
Grizz hears from behind him, and he turns to see Jason staring at him, his eyes as big as saucers. Grizz just nods, still feeling nauseous as all hell.  
"Dude. You've never punched anyone, like ever."  
Jason says, sitting on the front steps. Grizz just nods again, gripping the grass beneath him so tightly that the blades break off in his fingers when he eventually sits up.  
"...so are you gonna tell me what happened?"  
Jason finally asks after a minute of silence, but Grizz isn't paying attention, he was too busy staring blankly at the stars above them. Grizz wasn't a violent person, Grizz was quite the opposite, and the idea that he hurt somebody, physically broke a part of them, it was enough for him to feel as if he could loose whatever was left in his stomach.  
"I just wanna go home man."  
Grizz mumbles, and Jason nods, standing without another word and walking inside. Grizz sits in the yard for a minute longer, trying desperately to sober himself up for the walk home, but he's saved from the struggle of having to navigate the streets of west ham drunk and in the dark. Clark and Luke follow Jason out of the house, and without having to say anything, two of them take Grizz under the arms and prop him up, all four of them starting the walk to Grizz's house.  
"You guys didn't have to-"  
Grizz mumbles, but Clark scoffs, adjusting his grip on Grizz's arm.  
"You'd do it for us man."  
He says, and Grizz almost cries right then and there. He really was lucky to have these jerks as his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I’ve had this chapter written for a day or two, and I’ve just been going through and editing it and stuff before I post it. Today, before I had the chance to post, I read the new chapter of Vulnerable by @grizzam (who’s such a good writer pls check them out), and they just published a chapter where Grizz gets drunk at a party and fights somebody. They’re different stories and different situations, but I just wanted to address it, and let y’all know it wasn’t intentional at all! Anyway, I hope y’all enjoy this chapter <3


	8. Chapter 8

Sam hadn't heard a word from Grizz.   
The game was Friday, and now it was Sunday, and still not a single attempt at contact had been made. Sam didn't know what he was thinking, it wasn't like Grizz was going to magically be his best friend, but sam still expected something more.   
Sam was laying on his bed when he learned why exactly Grizz hadn't texted him, trying and failing to decipher his biology homework. Sam was a smart guy, he wouldn't be a junior in senior classes if he wasn't, but the material just didn't seem to want to stick in his mind. He read, then re-read the same page over and over, fingers pressed to his temples as he tried to massage out the headache he knew was coming on. Suddenly though, he's practically thrown from the bed. Sam jumps up, expecting Campbell, but instead getting Becca, who's eyes were wide and lips moving rapidly as she signed.   
"Did you hear?"  
She asks, and sam, who was still trying to restart his heart, just shakes his head.   
"What do you mean? Why didn't you just text me? How did you even get in my house?"  
He asks, and she begins furiously scrolling through her phone.  
"Your mom gave me a key ages ago, and I mean this!"  
She says, pushing her phone at Sam, the video already playing. It was at some party, and after the camera jostles for a few seconds, two figures come into view; Greg Dewey and Grizz Visser.   
"What-"  
Sam starts, but Becca clamps a hand over his mouth, just as focused on the video. Sam can't help but gasp when Grizz knocks the scrawny kid in front of him to the floor. Sam, extremely confused by the video, throws Becca's phone on his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and walking to his window. Seeing Grizz like that wasn't pleasant, especially when Sam was just beginning to take interest in him.   
"Why would he do that?"  
Sam asks, turning to face Becca, who's sitting on sams bed with her knees to her chest.   
"I don't know, they didn't catch what the guys were talking about."  
Becca signs, and Sam sighs, running his hands through his hair.   
"I just... I didn't think he was like that."  
Sam finally says, and Becca shakes her head, getting up and walking over to stand closer to Sam.   
"Nobody did, that's why this is such a big deal. Apparently Dewey isn't going to press charges or anything, but it's so serious Sam."  
She signs, and Sam knows he must look disappointed. Becca, without any sense of awkwardness, enveloped Sam in a loving hug. Sam hugs back tightly, and even picked Becca up for a second before seeing her back down again.   
"I'm really sorry Sam, I know this must be so weird."  
Becca signs, and Sam shrugs on responds, trying to process the video. He wasn't afraid of Grizz, at least he didn't think he was, but seeing someone like that changes how you view them, how you act around them, permanently. That was something Sam was all to aware of, living with Campbell.  
"I hate to ask, but do you think... could he be anything like my brother?"  
Sam asks becca, cringing to himself at the thought of it. Becca quickly grabs Sams arms, squeezing them tightly as she shakes her head quickly.   
"Don't think like that. He's not Campbell, he won't treat you like that, at all, not on my watch."  
Becca signs, and Sam deep down knows that she means it. If Campbell wasn't his brother, Becca likely would have ripped him to pieces by now, even though he was much taller and stronger than her, it didn't matter to becca. She was protective of Sam, and Sam trusted her entirely. Seeing how sure she was about Grizz calmed him significantly, and he sighs, nodding in agreement.   
"I'm sorry, you're right."   
Sam admits, and Becca gives him another hug, squeezing Sam so tight he's afraid she might break his ribs.

 

Grizz was almost late to history on Monday, but he rushes in right as the bell rings, sitting at his desk, to the left and one up from Sam. Everyone kept looking at Grizz before turning to the person beside them. They were probably whispering amongst each other, and Sam can't help but glance over at Grizz, who was hunched over his desk and reading some thick book with tiny print. When he turns the page, Sam can see the knuckles on his right hand, and they were flushed with a shade of purple, the bruise obvious and painful looking. For the rest of history, Sam constantly alternated between watching Grizz and watching their teacher. It was tense to say the least, and Grizz didn't look back at him once.

Later, walking into biology, Grizz was already waiting for Sam, his nose still buried in the book he had brought today. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody today. Sam waves to get his attention though, sitting next to him with what he hoped was a friendly smile.   
"Hey, how are you?"  
Sam said, and Grizz gives him a small smile, shrugging casually.   
"I've been better."  
Grizz says, leaning slightly closer to Sam. Sam knew from experience of speaking to hearing people his whole life, that this meant they were whispering, as if the volume of their voice would matter to him.   
"Not the best weekend?"  
Sam asks, and he can see hurt and shame flash across Grizz's eyes. He looks down at his hands, his hair falling to cover his eyes, as he thinks of a way to respond.   
"Not really no."   
Grizz finally says, and Sam feels bad for him, deep in his heart. Even if Grizz did beat up Dewey.   
"Then I guess I'll forgive you about not getting back to me with the tutoring thing."  
Sam teases, gently pushing his shoulder against Grizz's. It was the same move he used on Becca to get her to crack a smile, and Grizz chuckles awkwardly despite himself, shaking his head.   
"I'm really sorry about that Sam, I didn't mean to ghost you like that."  
Grizz says, subconsciously grazing his fingers over his bruised knuckles as he spoke.   
"...so what happened?"  
Sam asks, just as their teacher walks in, rapping his ruler on his desk, and calling everybody to attention. Sam tries to focus as Grizz pulls out a notepad and begins writing on it. Suddenly, a piece of paper is slid underneath Sams hand, and Grizz doesn't even look down, a nervous smile on his face.   
The paper reads;  
"Start tutoring in the library at lunch? Yes, or no?"  
With two boxes next to yes and no. Sam puts an X in the yes box, sliding the paper back over to Grizz, who's hand was practically shaking. It must have been hurting, Sam assumed, lord knows it was bruised enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m getting into a little bit of a writing rut, so I hope all of this is cohesive and stuff


	9. Chapter 9

Grizz sat in the library, his entire body buzzing with energy. Sam hadn't shown up yet, and sure, it had only been four minutes since lunch started, but Grizz couldn't help but feel like it was a bad sign. He was beginning to work himself into a panic when Sam turns the corner, giving Grizz a small wave.   
"I was starting to think you wouldn't show."  
Grizz says, sitting up straighter as Sam sat across the table from him.   
"And miss the hottest gossip to hit new ham since Luke and Helena started dating? Not in a million years."  
Sam laughs, leaning forward and giving Grizz a probing look.   
"I don't think it's something we should really talk about."  
Grizz mumbles, glancing down, not for the first time, at his bruised knuckles.   
"No i think it is."  
Say cuts in, suddenly serious. Grizz can't help the bewildered look that flashed across his face, looking up at Sam. Even when he was so serious, he still looked like a dream, and Grizz could feel millions of butterflies erupting in his stomach.  
"I saw the video, Grizz. I don't want to think you're that kind of guy, but if that's all I have to work off..."  
Sam says, reaching a comforting hand across the table, and placing it gently on top of Grizz's. The fact that Sam was holding his hand was almost too much, and Grizz takes a deep breath, glancing around them to make sure they were alone, Before he gently pulls his hand back. He sets it in his lap as he thinks back to the events of Friday night.   
"That's the first time I ever hit somebody, even when I'm on the field, I try my hardest to not hurt anyone."  
Grizz starts, nervously tucking his hair behind his ears.   
"Then what happened? I know dewey is annoying, but it seems a little extreme."  
Sam asks, and Grizz chuckles, despite how much he hated talking about this. Sam just had to give him one look though, and Grizz was putty in his hands.   
"well I was drunk. very drunk. And Dewey was saying some unsavory things, and it just happened. I really regret it Sam."  
Grizz whispers, unable to look Sam in the eyes, so instead he just looks at the slightly frayed collar of Sams shirt, watching the loose string like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.   
"So it won't happen again? You won’t just fly off the handle like that?"  
Sam asks softly, and when Grizz looks up, he sees that Sam looks genuinely scared, or even nervous. In all honesty, Grizz couldn't decipher the emotions flashing across the other boys face.   
"Sam... you don't honestly think I would hit you or something... do you?"  
Grizz asks, and for one of the first times in his life, he understands what all the writers meant when they would spend pages upon pages describing their heartbreak. The idea that Sam though Grizz could hurt him, it was enough for Grizz to grab for sams hand again, holding it tightly as Sam tries to laugh it off.   
"No, no, of course not. I just want to make sure I know who I'm friends with."  
Sam tries to cover, waving his hand dismissively after he finishes his signing.   
"So we're friends now?"  
Grizz asks, desperately trying to lighten the mood.   
"If you can help me pass biology, then yes, I guess we're friends."  
Sam responds, pulling out his biology textbook and practically slamming it on the table. The loud noise echoed through the library, and Grizz sees old Mrs. Carter stick her head around one of the bookshelves. Her usually tart face goes from a twisted scowl to an embarrassed grimace as Sam turns around, a friendly smile on his face. She just nods at him before retreating back to her corner of the library. Sam turns back to Grizz with a smirk and Grizz realizes that Sam had done it on purpose.   
"Are you kidding me?"  
Grizz asks in disbelief, trying his hardest to keep the smile off his face.   
"Who's going to tell the deaf kid that he's being too loud?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz can't help the snort that similarly echoes through the library, the two of them making a great effort to stay composed, which only made them laugh harder.   
"I didn't realize you had such an... interesting... sense of humor."  
Grizz offers, and Sam shrugs, flipping through the pages of his textbook.   
"I'm the only person in the whole town who can make deaf jokes, I can cash them in any time I want."  
Sam informs Grizz, who all at once realizes that he never wants to leave this library ever again. The light flooding in through the library window made Sam’s ginger hair shine, and when he glanced up at Grizz, his eyes looked more blue than Grizz had ever thought was possible. It was enough to take his breath away, and it took a minute or two for him to fully compose himself.   
"So... biology."  
Grizz mutters, leaning over and adjusting himself to be closer to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this feels a little klunky, but the fight needed to be addressed ASAP since it’s super impactful on both Sam and Grizz.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam didn't realize Campbell was in his room until a book was thrown at his head. He jumps up, always on the defense around his older brother, who had a habit of handling Sam as roughly as possible.  
"Where have you been every afternoon the last two weeks, dumbass?"  
Cambpell signs, leaning against the doorframe. It had been two weeks since Grizz had begun tutoring Sam, and while they hadn't been together every day like Campbell was claiming, they had been spending a lot more time together.  
"Tutoring. Why do you want to know?"  
Sam asks, snatching up the book Campbell had thrown, and holding it to his chest.   
"Can't I keep tabs on my baby brother?"  
Campbell asks, and Sam glowers at him, the both of them fully aware that Campbell didn't give a single shit about what happened to Sam.   
"Listen, I just like to know what's going on around me. You don't need to give me a fucking attitude."  
Campbell snaps, and Sam can't help but sigh, debating whether or not the fight was worth it today, eventually deciding that no, it really wasn't.   
Sams phone lights up, and they both see the text from Grizz at the same time, Campbell's eyebrow quirking up.   
"So you and Visser are chummy now? That's interesting."  
Campbell comments, much to Sams annoyance. He didn't want Campbell within fifty feet of Grizz at any time, it was the main reason they hadn't studied at Sams house yet.  
"Yea. Did you need anything else?"  
Sam asks, watching Campbell studying him, like he was planning something that he knew would just raise trouble.   
"Nope. You can go back to whatever you were doing."  
Campbell finally says. They both stand for a few more minutes, neither relaxing in the other's company, before Campbell eventually turns and walks away, leaving sam alone in his room. Sam hated Campbell, he wished that he didn't, wished that it was all different, but that wish never came true. Campbell was a psychopath, and it wasn't his fault, but he was still dangerous, and it was something Sam was very aware of.   
Sam reaches down, checking his phone without fully relaxing, and reading Grizz's text.

Grizz:  
So Harry's throwing a pool party...

Sam:  
Nice try, but no.

Sam chuckles, relaxing into his mountain of pillows. Grizz was always trying to get Sam to be more social, and if Sam didn't know any better, he would think Grizz was flirting with him. But this was Grizz they were talking about, he was like this with everybody. Grizz was even trying to learn sign language so that hey could communicate better. It was one of the cutest things Sam had ever seen, and he can barely contain his amusement whenever Grizz misspells a word or gives up halfway through a sign, usually followed by a string of curse words. It was enough for Sam to really get in over his head about Grizz, and it was torture for Becca, who just wanted them to get together already. 

Grizz:   
Well are you going to the homecoming dance?

Sam:   
Idk 

Sam hadn't ever gone to the homecoming dance, in fact, he rarely ever went to school dances. Becca didn't like them, and Sam didn't want to go to one without a friend, so it had never occurred to him. It doesn't take long for his phone to light up again.

Grizz:   
Oh come on dude! I have to go cause I'm on the team, but they're all gonna be with their girlfriends the whole time. I need a friend, pleaseeeeee? 

Sam:   
You have plenty of friends Grizz, you'll be fine. 

Sam chuckles at the seven sadface emojis Grizz hits him with, Grizz made a tempting argument, but that was only because Sam knew he was projecting his feelings into this situation. Grizz was just being nice, Grizz absolutely wasn't asking him to go to homecoming with him. 

Grizz:   
Oh come on, I'll help you pass the test on Thursday!

Sam:   
You're already doing that genius

Grizz:   
I can revoke that role at any time

Sam:   
sure you can, I'll see you tomorrow.

Sam smiles, setting his alarm for the morning, and snuggling into his covers.   
That night he dreamt of Grizz, they were in the middle of a bustling city, and Sam could hear the cars honking, the people shouting, but as Grizz spoke, nothing came out, not a single sound. When Sam tries to call out to him, his voice sounded like when he was younger. Much, much, younger. Grizz seems to be shouting, but as Sam desperately tries to decipher the words, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to be faced with his brother, who gives him a sick smile before shoving him backwards. Sam doesn't hit the pavement however, and continues falling for what felt like hours, before hitting the ground, ripping him from his dream.   
Sam bolts up, breathing heavily, his eyes flicking around his dark room. His clock read 3:23 am, and he groans, flopping back onto his bed and picking up his phone. He texted Becca, praying she'd respond. 

Sam:   
You up?

Becca:  
No. Go back to bed.

Sam sighs, setting his phone down. He really hoped that the dream wasn't anything important, but the sinking feeling in his stomach seemed to hint otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam must be protected at all costs just putting that out there


	11. Chapter 11

Grizz spotted sam down the hall, leaning against his locker while he and Becca signed at each other at a rapid pace. All his team were busy, standing in the middle of the hall, trying to cram for a math test that they didn't study for, because of course they didn't, and Grizz felt like he couldn't get more bored if he tried. Becca laughs about something, and Grizz squares his shoulders, striding over to them with a purpose. Grizz had become substantially less nervous around Sam, but it seemed like he had traded nerves for being head over heels in love with the kid, he couldn't decide if it was better or worse.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
Grizz asks, signing the phrase he had become accustomed to. Sam had begun teaching him sign, and while it was rough going at first, Grizz was beginning to pick it up.   
"Just talking about how I'm stuck taking pictures of the homecoming dance."  
Becca says, signing with a force that clearly expressed how annoyed she was.   
"I thought that wasn't your jam?"  
Grizz asks, singing only the word or two the he knew, and trying to not look at Sam too much, which proved to be difficult.   
"It's not, it's worth a test grade in my photography class."  
Becca signs, rolling her eyes as she glared at her photography teachers classroom, which was conveniently located across the hall.  
"Well that means you're going, and I'm going. That just leaves one of us not going to homecoming."  
Grizz says, turning to Sam, who rolls his eyes as he slams his locker door closed. God he's beautiful, Grizz thinks to himself, as Sam signs to Becca, too quickly for Grizz to catch.   
"Hey you know I hate when you do that."  
Grizz says playfully, lightly punching Sam in the arm.   
"Since he's got more than half a braincell, he's not going."  
Becca translates, and Grizz loudly groans, over exaggerating his real emotions, and hopefully playing them off. He really wanted Sam to go, he honestly didn't know how he'd get through the night, and the idea of Sam going would be exactly what he needed.   
"God Sam I didn't know you where such a square!"  
Grizz says, drawing a square in the air using one hand.   
"You use two hands to sign square, genius, and if you didn't think I was a square, then you clearly don't know me like you say you do."  
Sam laughs, gesturing for Becca that it was time to go, before the two of them set off down the hall. Grizz runs a hand through his hair, watching them walk away, wondering how on earth that boy managed to get him so whipped so easily.   
"Grizz! My man! What the fuck is up!"  
Clark calls from behind him, jumping onto Grizz's back and almost throwing him to the ground.   
"Jesus Christ Clark you're gonna put me out of commission if you keep doing shit like that!"  
Grizz exclaims, struggling to hold the weight of his fellow team member, who also just so happened to be the biggest guy on the team.   
"Aren't you excited for the game dude?!"  
Clark asks, finally hopping off Grizz's back as the hallway slowly clears, everyone making their way to their next classes.   
"I think you should be focusing on your test, Clark."  
Grizz mutters, pulling his tattered copy of all of Edgar Allen Poe's poems (pocket edition!), and starting down the hall with the rest of the guys in tow.   
"Oh come on Grizzy! You know I only focus on the present!"  
Clark boasts, but as they stop outside his class, Grizz gives him a look that's nothing short of mothering.   
"Well presently you're about to be late, mister Beecher."  
Cassandra suddenly cuts in, strutting past the two of them and into the class.   
"Couldn't have sad it better myself. Good luck man."  
Grizz laughs, clapping Clark on the back before heading down the hall with Luke at his side, the both of them going to study hall. 

 

"I hate this"  
Grizz growls, standing in front of the mirror at Harry's house. The entire team crowded around him, and Harry sat off to the side, looking as if he seriously regretted his invitation to have the group pictures taken on his sprawling property.    
"We all hate this Grizzy bear, but at least we're gonna get some pussy tonight!"  
Jason exclaims, much to everyone else's excitement. Even the guys who didn't have girlfriends had managed to get dates, everyone except Grizz, a fact that everyone was choosing to ignore. The cheers around him do nothing to improve his attitude. He planned on getting drunk and somehow sneaking away early after a little dancing, he even had his Poe pocket edition tucked into his waistband, hidden under his coat. Grizz honestly didn't know what had gotten into him, he usually wouldn't turn down the chance to party with his friends. However, ever since the Dewey incident, Grizz had been wary of big social events. He had managed to avoided the scrawny little asshole entirely, but he knew he'd likely see him tonight, and wasn't looking forward to it. 

 

The music pounded in Grizz's ears, and if he hadn't been looking for something to fill his mind, the sound would have been overwhelming. Grizz, Clark, Jason, and Luke, were doing their signature celebratory dance, when Grizz notices someone at the edge of the crowd. Grizz flings off the comically large sunglasses he was wearing, his face splitting in a huge grin. Sam had on an emerald green vest, and he gave Grizz a small wave, causing Grizz's chest to swell with a warm fuzzy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Grizz has a poster of Edgar Allen Poe on his bedroom wall so I just HAD to make him a lil Poe fanboy. (I might be vicariously living thru him with this one, Poe’s my favorite poet). Also Sean looked amazing in the prom scene in the show, but I couldn’t stand the pink vest with his red hair (SORRY SEAN) so I just had to change it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam spotted Grizz almost immediately, and of course, he was the center of attention. People just seemed to be drawn to him, and Sam understood it entirely. Grizz looked damn good in a suit, even with the goofy photo booth glasses he was wearing, and Sam could feel his face heat up as he kept "accidentally" glancing back down to Grizz's ass.   
When Grizz spots Sam, his face brightens, and Sam can't help but notice how unfairly hot he was, it honestly was almost too much.   
"He's too perfect."  
Sam signs to Becca next to him, and she rolls her eyes.   
"He's got plenty of stuff wrong with him, just like everyone else."  
She responds, her camera that hung around her neck was the only accessory to he little black dress, but she still somehow managed to look better than half the girls around them.  
"Like what?"  
Sam asks, not noticing Grizz pushing through the crowd towards them.  
"He probably gives terrible hugs."  
Becca offers, before the two of them are swept up into an aptly named "bear hug" by Grizz, who's able to pick them both up off the floor before setting them back down.   
"Okay never mind that was a fucking amazing hug."  
Becca grumbles as Grizz pushes his hair out of his face, clearly drunk.   
"You came!  Oh my god dude! You need a drink! Becca do you want a drink?"  
Grizz asks, not even bothering with signing. Sam glances over to see Becca is already creeping away.   
"I've gotta go get some shots for class, you two have fun, I'll catch up with you later!"  
She says, signing an extra "use protection" for Sam, before escaping into the large crowd. This left Sam very much alone with a drunk Grizz, who excitedly takes his arm and drags him to the refreshment table. Before he even knows what's happening, Grizz is shoving a cup of punch into his hands.   
"It's spiked, pretty strong too."  
Grizz says, gesturing to the bowl of red punch. Sam nods, taking a heavy drink and scrunching his nose. Strong was an understatement.   
"How many of these have you had?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz laughs, counting on his fingers.   
"Four? I think?"  
Grizz guesses, and Sam shakes his head in disbelief. Something told him that he might be babysitting tonight.   
They find a table as far away from the speakers as possible, so that Grizz could hear Sam, and unbelievably, not a single person bothers them.   
"Why did you come?"  
Grizz asks, and Sam shrugs, watching Campbell dancing with Elle, a pairing he had certainty not expected.   
"I didn't want to be lonely, I guess. My parents are on a trip."  
Sam says, and looks back over to see Grizz watching him, his eyes intense.   
"That's all?"  
Grizz asks, and Sam doesn't know how to respond. That actually wasn't all, he had also wanted to see Grizz, but he wasn't about to admit that.   
"Oh come on, did you want an rsvp?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz snorts, looking around them.   
"I mean my night would have been better if I had known, I've been an asshole all day."  
Grizz says, looking past Sam, but never directly at him.   
"And me being here would have seriously changed that?"  
Sam asks, trying to process what Grizz was saying. Grizz finally looks him in the eye and shrugs, nervously fiddling with his jacket sleeves.   
"I dunno. I guess."  
Grizz mumbles, and Sam almost doesn't catch the words before Grizz bolts up, saying something about getting a drink, before rushing off. Sam watches him leave, trying to work through what he had just heard. Grizz was obviously a friend, but he didn't think Grizz cared about their friendship enough to have it affect his day to day life.   
Campbell appears out of nowhere with Elle attached to his side, the painfully shy girl looking happy for once.   
"Don't bother waiting up tonight, find your own way home."  
Campbell signs, turning to leave.   
"Wait you're leaving? You're supposed to drive me home!"  
Sam signs, but Campbell swats his hands away, a disgusted look on his face.   
"You're deaf. You're not crippled you little fag, walk home"  
Campbell signs, before latching his hand around Elle's waist and leading her away. Sam sighs, watching them walk away, bidding a silent prayer for the poor girl getting wrapped up with Campbell.   
Grizz practically slams into his chair, a new drink in hand, slurring his words.   
"I'm so drunk."  
Grizz says, at least Sam thinks that's what he said, when Grizz was slurring, his lips were harder to read.   
"Do you think that maybe you should slow down?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz raises his eyebrows, as if he hadn't even considered that option.   
"I think I need some air."  
He says, standing suddenly, his hand gripping his stomach. Sam lurches up, placing a hand on Grizz's arm, and helping him outside. Grizz hunches over a trashcan, his hands on his knees. He was clearly breathing heavily, and Sam rubbed his back comfortingly, but Grizz never puked, thank god.   
"You should probably call it a night."  
Sam says, and Grizz gives him a pitiful look.   
"I can't go home this drunk, my dad'll murder me."  
He stumbles through the words, and Sam can't help but be relieved that Grizz was speaking slowly enough for him to pick through the sentence.   
"Campbell won't be home, and neither are my parents, you can sober up at my house."  
Sam offers, and Grizz pulls a face like Sam had just suggested they strip naked and run through the church.   
"I dunno if that's a good idea."  
He grumbles, standing unsteadily.   
"Well... I don't know if it's safe for me to walk home alone this late, especially since I've been... um... drinking..."  
Sam says, trying to use his best reverse psychology on the much drunker of the two. One drink wasn't anything, and while Sams chest did feel warmer, he was completely sober. Grizz however, took the bait, and nodded seriously.   
"Well if you think it would be safer..."  
Grizz mumbles, allowing Sam to put his arm around the smaller boys shoulders.   
Sam texts Becca as they begin the walk; 

 

Sam:   
Hey taking grizz home, you all good?

Becca:  
HOME?! As in your house?! Use protection!!!!!!

Sam:  
Goodnight Becca.

 

Sam rolls his eyes as he adjusts Grizz, who he could tell was talking, from the vibrations in his chest, but Sam didn't even bother trying to decipher the words. He had a long walk ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July (if you’re American) and if not, happy Thursday! Lol!  
> I was listening to Fleetwood Mac (rumors) the whole time I was writing this chapter, and it’s officially my personal soundtrack for this fic


	13. Chapter 13

Sam hadn't ever had to carry someone's dead weight before. Well, he did once, but a hungover Becca and a drunk Grizz are two entirely different beasts. Both of which made him want to die from exhaustion. Grizz managed to stay alert until they hit the front door, then it was as if the threshold was a cue; and he went entirely limp.   
"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."   
Sang groans, using all his strength to drag Grizz through the living room. He was going to put him in his parents room and give him an actual bed to sleep on, but as Sam looked up at the stairs, then back down at the drooling boy in his arms, he knew there was no way in hell that he was getting grizz up to the second floor. Sam can feel Grizz talking, but when Sam watches his lips, the words are indecipherable.   
Sam somehow manages to lug Grizz onto the couch, leaving him in his suit, and throwing a quilt onto him. He's about to head upstairs when Grizz's hand flashes out from underneath the blanket, snatching Sams wrist. With a gentle tug, Sam is pulled down into a crouch next to Grizz. Grizz mutters something, and again, Sam can't catch a single word.  
"Hey, hey."  
Sam says, patting Grizz's face lightly. Grizz wakes up more at this, and blinks a few times, rubbing his eyes.  
"I can't hear you"  
Sam says, and Grizz huffs to himself, sitting up straighter.  
"Thankya Sam, thankyouuu."  
Grizz mumbles, returning Sams pat on the face before snuggling deeper into the couch.   
Sam makes a move to get up, but Grizz doesn't let go of his wrist.  
"You have to let me go Grizz."  
Sam says, and Grizz opens his eyes again, holding Sams hand close to his heart.   
"I luh you man, you are the best like seriously, I'm so seriously serious."  
Grizz says, at least Sam thinks that's what he says, it was getting progressively more and more difficult to understand him.   
"Okay yea you too Grizz, you should go to sleep."  
Sam tries, and Grizz pulls a face that clearly says he doesn't want to sleep. It was adorable, and Sam can't help but laugh. He absolutely wasn't expecting to be tucking Grizz Visser into bed when he woke up this morning, but beggars can't be choosers.   
"Just stay with me Sam, please, stay with me."  
Grizz whines, keeping sam pulled close to him. Sam, unsure of exactly how to respond, crosses his legs beneath him. Grizz looked almost pitiful, and he kept tugging Sam closer and closer.   
"Grizz, you're drunk."  
Sam says, signing with one hand, even if Grizz wasn't paying attention.   
"Yep I am. And you're the best."  
Grizz says, his eyes closed. Sams face heats up involuntarily. Grizz was so drunk that he probably didn't even know what he was saying, but Sam still enjoyed the attention he was getting.   
"Goodnight grizz"  
Sam says, and Grizz plants a quick kiss on his wrist before finally releasing him. Sams heart races, and he stands quickly, practically sprinting up the stairs.   
"He's drunk. He didn't mean anything by it, he's just really drunk."  
Sam thinks to himself, pacing in his room. Straight guys get affectionate whenever they were drunk, it happens all the time, this was nothing new or groundbreaking. It was just Grizz being drunk. It's not his fault that Sam was having a full blow gay panic attack from it.

That night Sam was more nervous than he had expected to be, and checked on Grizz after his shower, and once before he went to bed. He even woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, because he had a dream that Grizz was throwing up all over the living room. When Sam rushes down the stairs though, Grizz is sleeping peacefully, in fact, he hadn't moved an inch since Sam last checked on him. Sam takes a deep breath, feeling slightly embarrassed. Grizz wasn't going to just die in the middle of the night, so he had no reason to freak out like this. But he freaked out anyway, any it took him ages to finally fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, so I’m gonna post another chapter later today. Anyway, I hope you don’t mind that Grizz isn’t fully lovey-dovey, but I’ve got some stuff planned for later that it would kinda mess with. So we’re gonna have to wait and see...


	14. Chapter 14

Grizz's back was killing him. He groaned, reaching to feel his temples, which felt like they had been jammed with Brillo pads. His back was stiff and his joints ached. He must have really let loose last night.  
"Fuck"  
Grizz groans, and he hears a chuckle In response. He slowly opens his eyes, and is met with a white ceiling, and a black fan spinning lazily above him. This struck him as odd, because all the ceilings in his house were tan. He rubbed his eyes, and heard the laugh again, it sounded strangely familiar, though it definitely wasn't his mom or dad. Grizz sits up, with some difficulty, and is faced with none other than Sam fucking Eliot. Sam was snuggled into a recliner, wearing an old baseball tee and some flannel pajama pants, with his legs tucked underneath him as he read a book, cup of coffee in his other hand.  Grizz stares at him for a moment, trying to work through the fog in his mind as Sam laughed at him, his mouth covered by the book in his hand.  
"...what?"  
Grizz groans, and Sam sets his book down, sitting up straighter.  
"You don't remember last night do you?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz shakes his aching head, his heart racing. Had something happened last night? Had he let something slip while he was drunk? Grizz audibly gulps, and, not for the first time, is thankful that Sam can't hear him.  
"No, did I act like a complete idiot?"  
Grizz asks, his voice cracking like he was 14 again. Sam seems to sense his stress, and moves to sit next to Grizz on the couch, a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"You just got really drunk, and slept here, you didn't make yourself look like an idiot or anything I promise."  
Sam swears, and Grizz nods, knowing his face was probably beet red, trying to casually adjust his spine that was aching right at the base.  
"You want some coffee? I bet your hangover sucks right now."  
Sam asks, standing and padding off to the kitchen without Grizz getting a chance to respond.  
Grizz stares at Sams back as he prepares the coffee, unable to believe that this beautiful, dreamlike scene was playing out before his eyes. He would have thought he died and went to heaven if he wasn't in so much pain. Sam turns with a warm smile, gently handing Grizz the hot mug.  
"Thank you."  
Grizz whispers, holding it with both hands as Sam sits next to him on the couch, turning to face him. Grizz has to force himself to ignore how close Sam was, and how he had to practically look up at Grizz in order to read his lips.  
"Do you need some new clothes?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz looks down in surprise, he was still wearing his suit. He chuckles to himself at his sudden realization, reaching around and pulling out the book that was tucked into his waistband, and the thing causing him so much back pain.  
"I hadn't even realized."  
Grizz chuckles, and Sam reaches for the book, his eyes bright and curious.  
"You brought this with you?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz shrugs sheepishly.  
"I uh, I didn't expect to pass out at someone else's house, so I had to sober up somehow before I got home."  
Grizz admits, and to his relief, Sam laughs, and he feels his heart skip a beat.  
"I can find you some clothes if you would like, I know that suit can't be comfortable."  
Sam asks, and Grizz snorts.  
"I don't think you have anything that I could fit into."  
Grizz laughs before going dead quiet, his face red as he realizes the innuendo. Sam seems to not notice the slip-up, and instead jumps up, holding up the universal sign for "wait one minute", and running up the stairs. Grizz fiddles with the coffee cup for a few minutes, trying to calm his breathing, and not think about how he was in sams house, presumably just the two of them. it did get his mind off of the wicked headache though, so he let his thoughts wander.His mind was beginning to wander to places it definitely shouldn't, when Sam comes bounding back down the stairs. He had a pair of black joggers and a matching black hoodie in his hands.  
"These are my dads, I hope they fit."  
Sam says, and Grizz takes them from his outstretched hand, their fingertips brushing against one another. Grizz sucks in a breath as he turns to the bathroom, trying to not freak out about the situation as a whole.  
The sweatshirt was almost too tight on him, and the pants definitely were, making Grizz appear bigger than he actually was. He sighed, wishing he had a hair tie to get all of his hair out of his face, but no, he had unfortunately lost it sometime last night. Grizz exits the bathroom and gives Sam a slow spin, fully aware that he looked just as shitty as he felt. Sam giggles, tugging on the bottom of the sweatshirt, and causing Grizz to feel like he was going to melt into a puddle right there, and temporarily curing his hangover in its entierty.  
"I wish I could put my hair up, but I lost my tie last night."  
Grizz mumbles, his voice was so low that Sam likely wouldn't have heard him even if he wasn't deaf.  
"You mean this?"  
Sam asks, pulling the tie from his slim wrist. Grizz laughs in disbelief, and bends down slightly, feeling suddenly bold. If Sam had cared enough to carry his messy ass home, and somehow save his hair tie, the one thing Grizz was never seen without, then Grizz felt like he could at least try to relax around Sam a little bit more.  
"Want to do the honors?"  
He asks, his cheeks flushing as Sam gives him a surprised look before gathering Grizz's hair in his hands anyway. As Sams fingers comb through Grizz's hair, his eyes practically roll back into his head and tingles shoot down his spine. He would die a happy man if this was the last thing that ever happened to him, that was without question.  
All too quickly, Sam is finished, and Grizz is left with a little bun sitting atop his head. Grizz opens his eyes and suddenly realizes just how close he and Sam were, their noses almost touching. Grizz stops cold in his tracks, afraid that if he made any sudden movements that he would scare the smaller boy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> him Babey 😤


	15. Chapter 15

Grizz's eyes were green, Sam realized. All these years he had thought the older boys eyes were brown, but no, they were a bright, beautiful green. Sam hardly breathes, not daring to make a single move as Grizz stands frozen, both of them unsure of how to continue. Grizz breaks the stand off, clearing his throat and standing up straight, glancing around them. Sam rubs the back of his neck, trying to find the right words, but coming up blank.   
"Have you ever been to the beach?"  
Grizz suddenly asks, and Sam is taken aback, the question feeling entirely out of left field.   
"The one nearby? A few times... but not much. Campbell doesn't like big trips."  
Sam says, and Grizz nods, collecting his phone and book of poems.   
"Let's go there to study today, it's only a 45 minute drive, and I'm sick of west ham."  
Grizz says, his eyes bright and hopeful, yet filled with a nervous energy. Sam laughs in disbelief, shrugging as Grizz became even more excited.   
"What about the homecoming game tonight?"   
Sam asks, and Grizz rolls his eyes, waving his hand dismissively.   
"Studying won't take all day. Come on Sam, live a little!"  
Grizz whines, and Sam has to look away, or else he would have given in instantly.   
"Okay fine, let me get changed and stuff."  
Sam says, and Grizz is practically sprinting out the door.   
"I'll be back to pick you up!"  
He exclaims, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Sam alone in the house. Sam rushes up the stairs, practically flinging his door off it's hinges in his race to get ready. There were so many things to consider, like whether he wanted to wear shorts or pants, should he shower, should he try to do his hair, should he bring a hoodie? It was the most stressful situation he'd ever thrown himself into, and he lived with Campbell, of all people.

About half an hour later, Sam was in the living room, trying to shove everything he could need into his backpack, when Campbell struts into the house.   
"Where are you rushing off to?"  
He signs, giving Sam a look that was nothing short of disdainful.   
"...studying."  
Sam signs after a minute of considering whether or not he should tell Campbell. This was apparently too long to think, because Campbell takes another step closer, his eyebrows raised.   
"Yea okay, so what are you actually going to do?"  
He signs, and Sam glances around them, trying to come up with anything but he truth. Campbell couldn't know how much Sam liked Grizz, because he would somehow ruin their friendship like Campbell managed to ruin everything else.   
"I told you, I'm going to study."  
Sam signs, and Campbell's hand suddenly flashes out, latching around the back of Sams neck, and yanking him forward. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was enough for Campbell to force Sam to be physically lower than him. Once when Sam tried to shove him back, Campbell punched him in the stomach so hard that he had a bruise for a week and a half after. So instead he just pulls back, trying to keep a cold mask and not give anything away.  
"Don't fucking lie to me Sam."  
He says, and Sam can't believe how fucking unlucky he is. Like he seriously can't seem to catch a damn break.   
"I'm going to study. With grizz."   
Sam finally says, and Campbell sneers, gripping the back of Sams neck so hard that he can feel his nails digging into the skin.   
"Let me go."  
Sam says, putting one arm on his brothers chest, trying to put some distance between them.   
Campbell suddenly looks up, a smile flashing across his face all too easily. He lets go, and greets someone behind them. Sam whips around, and sees Grizz standing in the doorway, phone in hand, looking furious.   
"Are you okay Sam?"  
Grizz asks, and Sam just nods, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He shoves past his brother and Grizz, his face red hot with shame. Of course Grizz had to walk in on that, it was absolutely mortifying to say the least. Sam slams the passenger door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Grizz and Campbell, Grizz in the front porch and Campbell inside the house. grizz turns on his heel and stomps back to the car, looking downright scary with his twisted scowl and his hair down around his face.   
Grizz slams the car door behind him so hard that Sam can feel his seat shake before Grizz turns the ignition and down peals out the driveway. Sam doesn't even try to say anything, instead opting for staring ahead, and trying to sink into his seat until he disappears. They drove for a while before Grizz touches Sams shoulder. Sam, not expecting the physical contact, jumps slightly, turning towards an apologetic looking Grizz.   
"Sorry. I'm, uh, I'm really sorry."  
Grizz says, glancing over at Sam a few times as he speaks.   
"You're fine."  
Sam responds, giving Grizz a thin-lipped smile. Grizz nods, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before rubbing the back of his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam has Campbell... does he... does he do that a lot?"  
Grizz asks, unsure of how exactly to phrase the question. He wasn't even sure if he should be asking that specific question. He couldn't get it out of his head though, Campbell grabbing Sam like that, the red marks on the back of Sams neck, Campbell's snide little laugh when Sam had ran out of the house. "Fun study date planned?"  
He had asked, and it was the second time in his life that Grizz had wanted to punch somebody. He wanted to lay Campbell flat on his back, and the only thing he could think to do instead was leave. So he left, Campbell whistling behind him as he walked away. It was his personal hell on earth.   
"Yea. It's not a big deal grizz, don't worry about it."  
Sam says softly, and Grizz tightens his grip on the wheel so tightly that his knuckles whites. When he glances over to Sam, he can see that Sam is watching his hands warily. Grizz relaxes his grip, taking a deep breath.   
Grizz had no right to be so protective of Sam, it was sams family problem, and not any of Grizz's business, but he couldn't help his emotions.   
"You need to tell me-"  
Grizz starts, trying to keep his voice level even if Sam couldn't hear his tone.   
"You need to tell me if he ever hurts you Sam. I'm serious. You let me know."  
Grizz says, glancing over to make sure Sam was reading his lips. Sam just nods, picking at his nails nervously. The mood of the car was far too serious, but Grizz is hyperaware that Sam couldn't tell if Grizz had turned in the radio to fill the silence, so he doesn't even bother. Grizz waves his hand in sams line of sight, careful not to scare him again, and gives him a comforting smile.   
"Hey, I'm sorry about all this. Let's have a fun day."  
Grizz offers and Sam sighs, chuckling as he nods, his smile grateful.   
"Yea. A fun day of studying. My absolute favorite thing in the whole world."  
Sam signs sarcastically, and Grizz scoffs, giving Sam a scandalized look.   
"Don't you dare ever speak that way about studying again mister!"  
Grizz says, pointing an accusing finger at Sam. Sam laughs, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head.   
"What if I do? What are you gonna do about it?"  
Sam asks, and Grizz feels a blush creep up his neck and to the tip of his ears. Grizz knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he was also hyperaware that it was the wrong answer, it would change their friendship forever. So instead, he shrugs, trying to mask his real emotions.  
"Probably hold you upside down by your ankles and shake your money out of your pockets, a la 80s school bully style."  
Grizz Jones, and Sam snorts, looking down at his phone.   
"I expected this type of behavior from Clark, but never you Gareth."  
Sam fake gasps, and Grizz bites his lip, holding back his laughter.   
"Clark isn't that much of a stereotype."  
Grizz tries to defend, but Sam easily picks up that Grizz couldn't force himself to be serious about it.   
"Okay okay, but he's not a bully."  
Grizz relents, and with that Sam nods thoughtfully, relaxing back into the passenger seat.   
"Yea I guess not"   
He mutters, and the rest of the ride is filled with a comfortable silence.

 

They reached the beach around 11, the beach still relatively empty since the afternoon crowd was still holding off until later in the day when it would get hot. So Grizz finds a parking spot near the beach, hopping out with as much excitement as a kid going to Disney world. Sam meets him at the trunk of his car, where Grizz had packed a blanket and some snacks, along with his school supplies.   
"You came prepared."  
Sam muses, and Grizz smiles enthusiastically.   
"I'm always prepared!"  
Grizz exclaims, not picking up on sams sarcasm in the slightest.   
"So do you take all the girls on dates like this?" Sam asks, and Grizz drops the blanket, scrambling to pick it up, while waving his hand dismissively.   
"This isn't a date! Also no."  
Grizz says with an awkward laugh, checking to make sure he had everything in his arms before shouldering the trunk closed. Grizz leads Sam to the small park next to the beach. It was shaded by oak trees and the grass was soft and inviting, slowly fading into sand as you got closer to the water. It was deserted, everyone else in the area was desperate to soak up the last sunshine of the year, and play in the ocean before it got too cold. Grizz finds them a nice and sunny spot, unfurling the blanket with a flourish, and gesturing grandly to it.   
"Your throne, good sir."   
Grizz says in a posh voice. And Sam giggles, sitting cross-legged on the blanket. Grizz joins him, relaxing as he soaks up the sun. Sam busies himself in getting all of their books out. Grizz just watches him as he straightens everything out. Sam was seriously smart, and one of the nerdiest guys Grizz had ever met, and this was coming from the man who framed a picture of Edgar Allen Poe on his bedroom wall. Sam didn't care though, he didn't care what anybody thought about him, he was just himself. Grizz admired him for it in all honesty, he was the only openly gay guy in the entire school, it takes balls to put yourself out there like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what imma do with this but here you go. I really hope this doesn’t suck


End file.
